


Shawshank Emancipation

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Castle Rock (TV), Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Evader is just an anagram of Deaver, Friendship, Gen, Henry in Red's role, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid in Andy Dufresne's role, Male Friendship, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Racism, Sexist Language, Shawshank redemption au, Will have occasional first person narration, With 'sen' on the end, Wrongful Imprisonment, the rest is in third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: In 2008 a man named Henry Evadersen, 29, is arrested for killing Matthew Deaver.In 2018 a man named Henry Deaver is arrested for killing his wife, Marren Deaver.This is the story of their time spent in Shawshank Prison.Discontinued





	Shawshank Emancipation

Henry Deaver came to Shawshank Prison in 2018 for murdering his pregnant wife, on the outside he'd been a neurologist, impressive for a guy his age.

My first impression of him (other than noting we shared a first name) was that he didn't look particularly threatening.

His figure was towering enough, taller than me, taller than most, but he looked a bit to much like a deer in the headlights. He _didn't_ look like someone who belonged in Shawshank Prison...but most said that Matthew Deaver had been a good man, for all I knew his son had quite a bit in common with him.

No, watching as he was marched in in a line of other prisoners, shoulders hunched and eyes on the ground, I didn't think all that much of him.

Looking back, I had no clue how important he'd end up being to me.

It almost makes me smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to write niche AUs that nobody asked for! While taking on multiple WIPs!  
> Right now this is more of a 'proof of concept' chapter, it will be a bit before it's updated! I'm hoping my chapters end up being longer though.  
> If you're new to my fics, when referring to Andre Holland's character I say "Henry" and when referring to Bill Skarsgard's character I say "Kid," in my notes, in fic they're both Henry.  
> Henry's last name being Evadersen is entirely thanks to grayorca who scrambled 'Deaver' and then suggested adding 'sen.' The title of Shawshank Emancipation also came from her! Thanks again! <3  
> In this AU Henry wasn't adopted by the Deavers and Kid didn't die during labor in case that's confusing.


End file.
